kor_quadrantfandomcom-20200213-history
Reformed Union of Planets
The Reformed Union of Planets, (abbreviated as RUP, also known as the Reformed Union or simply referred to as the Union) was a major interstellar sovereign state representing for more than 220 species. Member-states of the Union joined together and existed under a centralized federal government, based on the mutual agreements on universal liberty, peace and scientific development. The Union was known as one of the great powers in the Core Quadrant and the focal driving force in its respective region. History Main article: Reformed Union history Revolt of Worlds The Reformed Union started off around 2462 as a small political movement rooted deep inside of the cabinets of the United Confederacy of Species, with a number of worlds and members within the ranks of the Grand Army expressed their dissatisfaction towards the Confederation’s handlings of various major galactic crises, most notably the Terung Incident, the Borders War and the series of turmoil that followed. The movement grew bigger over time, and more officers and worlds became involved in the plan to restructure the Confederacy. After several years of violent oppressions from the Confederacy, with enough manpower and military strengths, the heads of the reformation movement formally established the Reformed Union of Planets on Selanthy in the Selanthy system of the Central-Low Region, on the 5th of May 2476, and declared the Union’s status as the ultimate replacement to the Confederacy. The new Union Constitution asserted that the morals and rights the UCS had abandoned would be restored in order to the regions, in which included the Sentient Equal Rights, the Universal Fair Trade, etc.…. Asella’s Prime General Lantus Asellius was elected as the first President of the Union. Union War Against the Confederacy (2679) During the time of the Union’s establishment in the Central-Low, realising a coup was inevitable; the Confederacy initiated a series of purge on the reformist planets and systems located in the High Region in 2678. After the Purge on Morenia in the Central Region, with a population wiped out completely by the Confederacy’s Grand Fleet, the Union officially declared a state of war with the Confederacy. The Union, with its major naval fleets already stationed in Selanthy, rallied with the other reformist systems across the regions and retaliated the Confederacy. The Grana Independent Star Systems, the Juranin Empire, the Kazanthite Interstellar Government and the Domain of Q’wakrentho were among the governments in the Minor Region on which fought against the Confederacy in the Borders War to join hands with the Union in this new conflict. The Union War on the Confederacy began in November 2679 and last for only 4 months, before being quickly succeeded with the Quadrant War of 2480, when another separatist government, the Kothvat Coalition and its belligerents declared war on both of the governments. Founders and leading world-members of the Reformed Union during both the Union War and the Quadrant War were: Earth, Aselldorys, Jarra, Belan and Eskios. Aftermath of the Quadrant War (2480-2494) The Quadrant War changed the entire power dynamic of the Core Quadrant. The Reformed Union of Planets, after signing the Armistice Treaty with the Kothvat Coalition, began to rebuild the government. The Union embraced and combined the Confederacy technology with knowledge of more than 190 member-states under her name, with full cooperation from all citizens in the betterment of their lives and of the state. The power consolidating process of the Reformed Union became further well advanced with the help of its wartime ally, the Powers Alliance, a military alliance of once isolationist interstellar powers of the Minor Region that shared an anti-Confederacy view after the Borders War. The war bond involved into exceptionally good relations between the two governments connected through the Reformed Union-Alliance Mutual Cooperative Pact that still stood firmly as of 2674. Government and Structure The Union’s basic structure can be defined as a federation of worlds joining together, creating a united federal head government. These world member-states can retain their original sovereignty, along with their existing governments on regional matters; however, these states do not possess interstellar legal sovereignty any longer after becoming constituent states, but rather share its sovereignties with the Reformed Union of Planets. Laws and rights that surpassed their regional territory would then go on to be federal Union laws, on which every citizens of the Union would adhere and follow along side with state laws. The Union Federal Government could not make changes to the state’s laws, without consent and approval of the regional governments. A constituent state of the Union have the right to make changes and revoke Union laws and regulations if necessary, through the Union General Council, the final decision would need approvals from the majority of other regional governments, representing the Outer Council and the Inner Council and then finally the Union government. Along side the constituent states, the Union also possessed a vast numbers of planets and systems, which fell on to sub-categories like: The Federacy Territories, the Protective Divisions, the Administrated Colonies, and most recently, the Provisional States. A federacy territory of the Union is a state that maintained its own independent executive, legislative and judiciary powers, without the intervention to the above mentioned by the Union government and laws, although military defense and interstellar affairs would be in charged by the Union. Before becoming a federacy territory, the regional government of that state has to sign the Autonomous Territory Arrangement with the Union. Entities that still deciding on joining the Union as constituent states, but have signed the arrangement would nevertheless be categorised as a federacy territories until the final resolutions has been made from both of those governments and the Union, to change their status. A protective division of the Reformed Union can be understood as a smaller sovereign interstellar state that relied on the military and political aids of the Union, after signing the Peace Security Accord. These states would under the Union protection, should any other powers, especially the Kothvat Coalition, chose to invade and potentially annexed them. * Constituent Federal States: Each member-worlds joined the Union as states would hold administrative jurisdiction over their claimed territories, and shared their sovereignties with the Reformed Union Government. As sovereign entities, each member worlds’ regional governments can be set up in anyway suitable to their people. These, combining with the composition of more than 200 species, made the Union’s regional administrations one of the most diverse collective of governments in the galaxy. Those who were born in a constituent state would immediately become citizens of the Union, regarding whether they were born in the capital planet of the state or on the colony that in part of it. According to the Union Federal Laws, member-states after joining the Union, including the founding worlds can no longer acquire colonies for their personal regional governments, but instead, those colonies and settlements would be in possession of the Union Government for every member-states to use. * Federacy Territories: autonomous regional governments that did not or still deciding to join the Union as constituent states. Except for the Union’s responsibility for foreign affairs and military defence, these regional governments would maintain their own legal systems, regional forces, customs and immigration policies. A Federacy planet was nevertheless recognised and labeled as an entity of the Reformed Union by other sovereign interstellar sovereign states in known space. Any invasion attempts towards these territories would be deemed as an act of war towards the Union. * Protective Divisions: Worlds that signed the Peace Security Accord of 2698 in the Central Region would be provided military and political aids when threatened by an outside aggressor. * Administrated Colonies and Outposts: The Union had several laws regarding possessing colonies. Most notably was the Civilised Colonial Law, in which prevented the Union from colonising planets that were currently homes of already developing sentient species without first hand sanctions. Colonies under the Union jurisdiction must be: # Uninhabited planets: These include liveable planets with no sentient species occupants or planets that would be waited for terraforming. # Inhabited planets (to some extent): Highest approvals from the native species of those planets. # Unclaimed systems prior to the Union’s settlement. Reputation The Union was known throughout the quadrant as a diverse society that highly value sentient life and the equality between species, a strong advocate for peaceful cooperation between species and worlds for the betterment, an highly influential political emissary, a formidable peace-keeping legion, with its main navy, the United Command Armada, and one of the foremost technologically advanced sovereign state in the quadrant. Because of its reputation and influence, the Union had been in conflicts with several other major powers of the quadrant, most notably the Kothvat Coalition, the United Rumonik Interstellar States and the Domain of Q’wak-rentho. The seemingly expansionist treaties and membership requirements from the Union, along with its dominant reputation and influence in the quadrant, got the state several pejorative designations from other adversarial powers, such as the ‘Reformists’, the ‘Two-faced Empire’ or the ‘State of Pacifist Pretenders”.